


When Two Worlds Become One

by Anarchy_Divine_13



Series: A Fight for Hope [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Dansen - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Multi, SuperCorp, Suspense, Violence, im not ready for season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchy_Divine_13/pseuds/Anarchy_Divine_13
Summary: Six months since Kara left for Argo City, Alex has proven her worth at the DEO's Director by stopping aliens from destroying the city.  J’onn assumes Kara’s role as Supergirl’s to avoid any suspicion from the world.  Maggie and Alex divorce, a mutual decision between the two of them.  Maggie leaves for Gotham City to solve the ongoing crisis of the Joker and his mayhem.  Alex is heartbroken but hides it through work and alcohol.  Lena contemplates selling Catco to fully focus on L-Corp, and also to hide her grief with how much she misses Kara.  Darkseid and Lionel Luthor have been planning a major attack on planet Earth.  Kara has learned much about the people of Argo City and how Alura was a coward, hiding Zor-El’s crimes and his apparent play towards Darkseid’s reign.  While angry, Kara debates on whether or not to tell them the truth, but Alura instead asks if she can come back to Earth with Lex and her.  She agrees, though not sure if she is ready for her family to meet her mother.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. I hope you enjoy this sequel. A note, while I enjoyed Sanvers, I am heavily invested in Dansen as well. I hope you can respect my decision to follow that, Sanvers will be in my heart, but I really love Dansen. If this is an issue, let's talk about it and be respectful. Thank you so much. All the love. 
> 
> Also, I do not like Alura, especially how they portrayed her. So, Alura isn't going to be my favorite, so be ready for that. Kara deserves answers and you will hopefully see what I mean in this particular work.

National city is quiet for once.It’s a different feeling, something Alex isn’t used to.On her 12th night in a row working at the DEO, she realizes she’s become quite bored without the joyful antics of her sister.Though she desperately misses her favorite person, she understands the mission that must take place; she understands that Kara needs answers and she hopes to Rao or whatever God may be there that Kara is assertive in her answers.Still, she misses her sister.

A text comes in from Lena.Alex chuckles to herself.She and Lena had been heavily relying on each other for some time now. 

_Can’t sleep, mind if I join you at the DEO? _Lena asks.Alex replies with _of course, could use the company_ and closes her phone to stare up at the blank screen before her.She blows out a puff of air and stretches her aching body. 

“Another quiet night,” Brainy walks up behind her.Alex shrugs.Brainy looks over to her, attempting to peer into her soul and comfort her.Before he makes a smart remark, his computer beeps.He rushes over and pulls up a couple of aliens attempting to rob a security truck filled with money.Alex sighs softly.Before she can get her hand to her ear to ring in J’onn, J’onn is already there as Supergirl, stopping the attack from taking place. 

For a second, just a second, Alex thinks that’s Kara, but quickly remembers she’s still up in space.A sigh escapes.Alex turns around to see Lena staring at the screen with bags under her eyes and yet another false hope of seeing Kara.Alex walks over and hugs the younger Luthor.Lena hugs her tightly.“Good to see you Lena,” Alex greets her as she pulls back.

“We only saw each other for lunch,” Lena teases as she squeezes Alex’s hands before releasing them.“I couldn’t sleep.I have too much on my mind,” Lena confesses after a minute.Alex nods and points her head towards the conference room.“Keep an eye out Agent Dox,” Alex says as she walks away with Lena.“Only one eye?I believe that would defeat the purpose of looking out…” Brainy’s voice trails off as he walks towards the computer and looks around with one eye open.

Lena laughs as they find their way into the conference room and sit down.Alex shakes her head and sighs.“You’d figure a 12th level intellect would understand that when I saw ‘keep an eye out,’ I mean to just…” she laughs and pinches the bridge of her nose.Lena chuckles and shrugs, glancing out at Brainy. 

“He’s trying.At least he was keeping a lookout,” Lena teases.She and Alex share another laugh before Alex turns to her, a worried look on her face.“So, you’re not sleeping,” Alex begins, crossing her arms as she sits back in her chair.Lena sighs and nods, allowing her guard to be let down for a moment.She knows now that she can fully trust Alex, if these last six months were any indication; Alex and Maggie finalizing their divorce, and all the stress that L-Corp had, meaning, few more assassination attempts were made, but Alex and _Supergirl, _saved the day as always.

“I just miss her,” Lena expresses as tears begin to fall down her face.“And what if something has happened to her?You know?Don’t you worry,” Lena says through sniffles.Alex rolls her chair over next to Lena and bumps her shoulder with her own. 

“I’ve worried just about every day,” Alex confesses in a soft voice.“But, she is my sister.Besides, us Danvers girls are a force to reckon with,” Alex grins and takes a deep breath.“She has a lot to catch up on.Have you thought more about selling Catco?”

Lena shrugs and leans on her elbows.“I just think it might be the best thing to do.Then, I can focus on everything happening with L-Corp.Technology has become such a big transition and I need to be there to focus on it.Besides, we both know I only bought Catco because of Kara,” Lena throws Alex a look.Alex grins and nods in agreement.

“Only your rich ass would do something so dramatically gay,” Alex rolls her eyes.They both share a comfortable silence. 

“How are you?” Lena asks.Alex feels her body tense up, but she stops and thinks for a moment. 

“I feel like shit,” Alex says after a moment.She takes a deep breath.“Yeah.Absolute shit,” Alex says again.She confirms her state of feeling with a firm nod.Lena looks at her, at a loss for words, but worried about her state of mind.She knew the divorce was taking a toll on Alex, but she didn’t know how to help, how to listen.She truly wished Kara was here.She would know what to do.But Kara wasn’t here and it was up to Lena Luthor to comfort Alex Danvers in her time of need.

“I’m no good at talking about feelings.The Luthors were insistent on priding themselves with lack of emotion.But I want you to know I’m here Alex.I’m not Kara, but,” Lena hesitates and sends a soft smile at Alex.“I am here if you would like to talk,” she extends the invitation.Alex takes her hand and squeezes gently. 

“Thank you,” she whispers gently.“I think eventually I will be able to talk, but for now, I think I just need to focus on work,” Alex settles. 

“Of course,” Lena pats her hand before standing up.“As fun as talking about feelings can be, how about we duel?” she asks with a suggestive raise of her eyebrow.Alex shoots her a grin.They both could use an ass kicking.

After two hours of dueling, the two women sat side by side against the wall.There was silence between the two of them, the only sound was the heavy breathing coming from them.Brainy walks into the training room, examining the both of them, tilting his head and holding up a finger before speaking.He pauses and glances to Lena, then Alex.

“Do humans normally sit in silence?” he asks with utter confusion written on his face.Lena laughs as Alex pinches the bridge of her nose and laughs.“Well, we do,” Lena replies with a grin. 

“Oh, well in that case, I shouldn’t tell you that James is in the hospital.He was in crossfire between the DEO and a few of the Sons of Liberty,” Brainy states before he turns around and walks out of the room.An alerted Alex stands up and chases him.“Agent!Wait!”

Lena follows the two of them in silence, wiping the sweat off of her face.Sure, she and James did not have the best track record, especially after the kiss, but he was Kara’s friend and that was enough for her to make sure he was taken care of.

“You coming?” Alex asks as she slips on her jacket, her “very gay” jacket as Lena had described it.“Of course,” Lena replies easily.Alex instructs Brainy to keep an eye on things at the DEO, Brainy explains that he realizes what that phrase means.While Alex was trying to get out of Brainy’s profound explanations on humans and the phrases they tend to use, Lena had decided it would be best to wait in the parking lot for Alex.

There was chaos at the hospital.Alex felt guilty for not paying attention enough to realize that there was a major attack on National City.She was angry at herself mostly for not being aware, although she had slight annoyance towards Brainy, but he didn’t know any better and she couldn’t really blame him for that.Lena led the way, explaining that she was James’ boss and that FBI Agent Danvers was to escort her.With a sway of her Luthor assertiveness, any doctor and nurse dared not to cross the younger Luthor.Even though Lena may know almost all of them by name, she still had a reputation to uphold, and no one would stop her from getting what she wanted.

“How is Mr. Olsen doing?” Lena asks the nurse, who appears to be writing something down on her clipboard.“He’s in surgery right now Miss Luthor, but as soon as I get approval from the doctor, I will make sure to let you in right away,” the nurse replies.Lena sighs softly, but nods with an understanding look.Alex sighs and sits down beside Lena, both of them in the waiting room. 

“I should’ve paid attention,” Alex expresses in annoyance.Of course James would do something stupid and get in between the DEO and the Sons of Liberty.Also, why the hell didn’t he have his Guardian suit?Lena shakes her head and pats Alex’s leg.“You couldn’t have known and you and I know you’re burning yourself out,” Lena says with worry.“I know this isn’t the place Alex, but drowning yourself in guilt won’t help anyone, we just take it as it comes,” Lena assures her. 

“You’re right,” Alex begrudgingly agrees.She leans her head back against the wall and closes her eyes.She knows if Supergirl had been here, this wouldn’t have happened.No, none of that.Alex chastises herself, she knows she can’t always rely on the superhero, especially when there is a much bigger threat than a few anti-alien assholes.She would need to have another conversation with Ben Lockwood, although his face made her gag almost every time he spoke.He was beginning to take the anti-alien rhetoric too far.Now, innocent humans were getting hurt and that was unacceptable.Alex cared deeply for the aliens and the rights they deserved.Even if she had never met Kara, she knew of the importance of rights for anyone and she would have been passionate for their rights no matter what.She knew that working for the DEO meant helping those aliens finding themselves as well, not just arresting the bad ones.The good ones needed help too. 

“He’s stable,” Lena says as she walks out of James’ room and greets Alex with a hug.“That’s really good,” Alex replies softly.She had been inside her own head for too long and Lena knew it.“You could’ve come with me, it was kinda awkward,” Lena teases 

“That’s exactly why I didn’t go with you, I was not about to walk into that mess,” Alex teases right back.Lena rolls her eyes playfully and laughs.Alex smiles and takes a deep breath.“Okay, so, James is alright.I’m going to have to deal with Ben Lockwood, again,” Alex expresses in annoyance.“You know for sure it’s him?” Lena asks.Alex nods.“I’m absolutely positive.I can feel it you know?” Alex assures her. 

As they stood in a comfortable silence, the doctor walked over with another woman.Alex looked up at her and was taken away.Whomever this gorgeous woman was, well, Alex’s breath was taken away.“Kelly,” she hears Lena greet the woman.They share a brief hug.Alex stands there, stunned, realizing she needs to introduce herself to the absolutely beautiful woman standing before her and to stop looking like a fool. 

“Alex,” she says as she sticks her hand out.“Kelly,” the woman sends a beaming smile at her and shakes her head.“When did you get in?” Lena asks with surprise.“Thirty minutes ago, one of the paramedics on scene was a good friend, he let me know,” Kelly nods and smiles sadly at both of the women.“James is going to be okay,” Alex assures Kelly. 

“I know, I just… He’s an idiot for going out there and getting in the middle of that,” Kelly shakes her head in annoyance.“I can’t believe he did that,” she sighs.“I will make sure that the best of the best take care of him,” Lena promises.“I appreciate that Lena,” Kelly replies.

Lena’s phone rings, she excuses herself and takes the phone call.“So how do you know James?” Kelly asks.Alex leads Kelly over to the waiting room and they both sit down.“He’s a really good friend of my sister’s,” Alex replies. 

“Kara Danvers?”

“That’s her,” Alex smiles sadly.Kelly notices it.“Is Kara okay?” Kelly gently pries. 

“Oh, yeah she’s fine, she’s just… out on a field assignment across the world and I haven’t been able to get a hold of her yet to tell her what’s going on,” Alex lies.She feels immediate guilt for lying to this new friend?Were they friends yet?Acquaintance?It doesn’t sit right with Alex, but she can’t exactly spill Kara’s secret out just because Kelly is absolutely stunning in every way possible. 

“Oh yes, I’ve heard she’s quite the journalist.She’s really impressive from what James sends me in emails,” Kelly quips.She and Alex share a smile.They start to talk about Kara and themselves, it’s heartwarming to Alex.She feels at peace for once.

Maybe everything would be okay. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope the first chapter was something; I know we are here for Supercorp, and I will give you that, but I feel a need to set up and tell this story. It's going to be painful because I want Kara to go through her emotions with Argo City and her mother. I felt like that wasn't expressed properly in season 3. I hope you enjoy the journey, thank you!

“You’re awfully quiet, definitely a change from heading to Argo City” Lex says.Kara scoffs and shrugs, looking away from him.“I don’t have a lot to say right now,” she replies harshly.“See, that’s the thing.I think you have much more to say, you’re just afraid of your anger,” Lex remarks.Kara sighs in defeat.“What am I supposed to say?” she asks.“I think you should talk to your mother.Make her listen to what you have to say.You have a lot on your mind, rightfully so.She has a lot to answer for,” Lex reasons. 

“I’ll wait until we reach Earth again.I need to process everything.I need to—“ Kara wipes a single tear that sheds down her face.“I need to mourn.”

Lex nods in understanding.To an extent, he could sort of understand the pain she felt.Betrayal, utter betrayal and cowardice.Lex knew what that felt like.He watched Lionel take over his life and ruin him completely.He watched his madman of a father team up with the very thing he swore to destroy. 

_“He’s not an alien Lex, he’s a God,” _Lionel would tell Lex every time he brought it up.It still made him angry how much of a coward he was, how he didn’t stick up for himself and for Lena.He could’ve stopped the madness that his father created and saved all of those people that had been murdered by Lex’s hand.The guilt still ate at him every time he closed his eyes.He could see all the lives he had destroyed and it made him sad and bitter.Still, he vowed to himself that he would be a force for good, and maybe, just maybe Lena could see that and work with him. 

It had been six months, at least he thinks and hopes it’s only been six months.Time had gone by so fast on Argo City and Lex was getting worried with how long they had been there.Earth needed its hero and Lex needed to make sure that his shield he had built for Earth hadn’t been compromised.When they had left, it was still working properly, but Lex knew that his father and Darkseid were planning something.He didn’t know what it was quite yet, but he was terrified.He could feel the fear inside his very core of existence.

Alura walked towards the front of the Kryptonian ship they had taken from Argo City.“How far are we?” she asks Lex.“About an hour or so,” Lex replies.Alura looks over to Kara, but Kara is staring at the space all around them. 

Kara feels nothing but emptiness and anger.Being in space just brought back memories of the Phantom Zone and Kara certainly wasn’t ready for that.A part of her feels guilty for not speaking to her mother since she learned the truth about the fate of Krypton and her father.However, she can’t really help it right now and all she wants is to curl up into Lena and Alex.She just needs her sister and the woman she loves.Kara stands up and stretches her body.No doubt once she returns to Earth, there will be crime.Does she ever get a break? 

She could feel Alura’s eyes on her, but she refused to meet her mother’s eyes.Lex had a point, but he also respected that she wasn’t ready yet.She was grateful for Lex in a way; these past six months she had seen a change in him, a shift in his demeanor.Kara was proud of him.He still had a lot to make up for, especially with Lena.But, she knew he could do it.She believed in him and with him on their side, she really believed they could stop the evil that was heading their way.She was terrified in every aspect.The description and horror that she heard from her mother; she wasn’t ready.She wasn’t sure she would ever be ready. 

“We’re getting close.I would buckle in,” Lex announces.Alura went towards the back of the ship, while Kara took her seat beside Lex.She grinned.There was Earth, in all of her glory.“It’s good to be home,” Kara smiled at Lex.He simply smiled, but remained focused on getting them to land in one piece.He clicked on a button that allowed the shield to deform to allow them to pass before resetting it back into place.“It’s going to get a bit bumpy,” Lex says before the ship begins to hit turbulence from entering the atmosphere. 

Kara braces herself and puts her hands on the arms of her chair.She felt herself getting panicky, she remembered feeling this when she crash landed on Earth.She could barely hear Lex calling her name, everything began to get dark.The panic was rising too quickly and Kara couldn’t control it.She allowed the darkness to take over for a bit.She just needed to close her eyes.

A nervous Brainy walked into the hospital, in human form.He glanced around at all the people and grimaced.He was not well graced in the art of human interaction.He ran simulations and that was what got him through everything. He spotted Alex and Lena.He looks at Kelly. 

“Um, hello,” he greets awkwardly.“I need to speak to Alex and Lena, it’s… _Urgent_,” he states.Alex and Lena look at each other.“Uh, Kelly excuse us,” Alex says as she and Lena follow Brainy over to a corner.

“What’s going on?” Alex asks quietly.“They’re back.I set my computer to be aware of any strange ships, but a Kryptonian ship broke through the shield and into our atmosphere,” Brainy explained.“There’s a 69.56 percent chance it’s Kara,” he reasons.Alex and Lena shared a look.“Okay, okay, find out where they will be landing than let Lena and I know.The three of us will check it out,” Alex whispers before walking back over to Kelly. 

“How will I notify you?” Brainy asks.Lena laughs and pulls out her phone.“With this,” she says.Brainy looks at the device with suspicion.“Things are very different in the future,” he quips as he takes Lena’s phone and heads out the door.Lena shakes her head and takes a deep breath.Kara’s coming back.The thought excited her more than anything.

She walked over and sat beside Alex.“Everything okay?” Kelly asks the two of them.“Yeah, my sister is back from…” Alex trails off. 

“Back from catching her story across the country?” Kelly raises an eyebrow.

Alex snaps her fingers.“Yes!Sorry, it’s been a long… week,” Alex flashes her a smile and shrugs.Kelly returns the smile, but still feels suspicious in the back of her mind.Something was definitely going on and she wanted to know what it was.But, she was getting to know these people, after all everyone has secrets. 

_“Is—is that Argo City?” Kara asks.“Yes, it all its superiority,” Lex stares at the massive city with Kara.It was much bigger than Kara could’ve guessed.It was surrounded by a shield similar to what Lex had created, or so it seemed.Just then, their ship began to whine and shut down.“What’s going on Lex?” Kara shouted.Lex was messing with the computer and flying system, but was getting no response.“I think we’re being taken in, and possibly shot down,” Lex says uneasily.Kara looks ahead, sure enough it was a tractor beam (she gave herself a mental high five for the Star Wars reference) and it appeared like other Kryptonian ships were beginning to surround them. _

_ They were set on a landing dock, just outside of Argo City.Lex unbuckled and grabbed robes that would cover their bodies.Kara unbuckled and followed him.“What are these for?” Kara asks in confusion.“We do not know if Zor-El is here or not, he may have stayed behind.For all we know, this technology could all be his doing, which I believe it is.So, the daughter of Alura and Zor-El must be hidden.We are but travelers,” Lex explains carefully.“We don’t know what the story is here, we don’t know what the people may or may not know.We find your mother and we find our answers,” Lex finishes.Kara agrees with a swift head nod. _

_ The door to their ship begins to openly slowly.Before they know it, they’re surrounded by Kryptonian guards.Their guns are pointed at Lex and Kara.A woman walks from behind them and looks over Lex and Kara.“Who are you?” the woman asks in Kryptonese.Kara can’t believe it; it’s her mother.Her mother was alive.She hid her emotion.“We are wary travelers,” Lex replied in the language.Kara knew it was best for her to stay silent, she didn’t know what to expect yet._

_ “You are human?” Alura asks in English.“Yes,” Lex replies.“Forgive me, my accent betrays me,” he states with his Luthor charm, but keeping his hands raised up.Alura glances at him, observing him, before turning over to Kara.“And you?” Alura asks.Kara stays silent, looking over to Lex for help.“Forgive her, I saved her from distant planet.The people there were cruel to her,” Lex says, stepping in between Kara and Alura.“I’m sure she will be able to speak eventually, but the horrors she’s just witnessed, she needs time.We both do, please,” Lex humbly asks of Alura._

_ She eyes them suspiciously one last time, before turning to her guards.“They mean no harm.Follow me please,” Alura says as she turns to walk out of the ship.“You’ll have to excuse us, we haven’t had travelers here in a long time,” Alura states as they begin to walk towards the city.“Also, your ship will be destroyed.Until we can determine your reasons for your presence here, we must proceed with caution.You understand that, don’t you?” Alura stops and turns to Lex.“Yes, of course.We mean no harm and we intend to prove that,” Lex bows his head respectfully.Kara follows suit, but something doesn’t feel right to her._

_ None of this feels right. _

Alex and Lena had received word from Brainy that they all were to meet at a particular location outside of National City.Alex, Lena and Brainy arrived at the location, but found nothing.“Brainy, are you sure this is right?” Alex expresses with annoyance.“I am 99.7 percent sure I am correct,” he assesses.Lena looks around and observes the land.Something about it felt familiar.Before they could do anything, a mansion appeared out of nowhere in front of them.Lena gasped when her brother walked out the door. 

He shoots a grin to the three of them.“Did you miss me?” he asks with his arms spread.Lena moves to punch him, but Alex pulls her back.“Lena, wait!” Alex holds onto her.

“How dare you!This whole time,” Lena yells. 

“It’s Kara.She’s not waking up quite yet.I fear something has happened,” Lex cuts her off.Lena immediately closes her mouth shut.“I think it may be because of—“ Lex is cut off by Brainy. 

“The atmosphere.Every Kryptonian experiences the change once they enter Earth again.Superman had to go through it I’m sure,” Brainy quips.Lex chuckles.“Brainiac.I remember your distant relative,” Lex states as they all turn and head into the formerly hidden Luthor mansion.Brainy accompanied Lex, in awe that someone remembered his relative.“Yes, I heard he caused quite a disturbance not too long ago,” Brainy states.“Yes, the one time I worked with Superman.I don’t think he’s dead though.Call it a Luthor feeling,” Lex jokes as they walk down the hall. 

They walk into a grand hall.Kara is laying in a bed-like chamber.“Who are you?”Lena asks as a woman dressed in Kryptonian robes stands up.She and Lex share a glance.Alex scoffs.“I don’t believe it,” Alex gasps softly.Alura bows her head.Lena repeats her question.Alex crosses her arms. 

“This is Alura.Kara’s mother,” Alex says with hostility.Nothing but fury followed by overprotectiveness captured Alex at that very moment.“What the hell Lex?” Alex demands.“Alura insisted,” Lex states as he types on a computer.Brainy joins his side and observes.“Ah, a sun lamp, but it’s much more powerful than the DEO’s sun lamp,” Brainy looks up at Lex.“How did you do that?” Brainy questions.

Lex grins.“I’m Lex Luthor.Haven’t you heard of me?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUPERGIRL IS ON TONIGHT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!! Anyways, enjoy :)

Alex has been pacing the hall while everyone was still in the room with Kara.She didn’t know what to do, how to feel.Her sister was back, but Alex could only imagine the mental state she was in.She sighed and leaned against the wall.Her phone pings and she opens it to see a message from a number she doesn’t recognize. 

“_Hey, it’s Kelly.I got your number from Lena.You seemed like you were under a lot of stress and I just wanted to offer an outlet to talk if you would like that.”_

Alex smiled at the text.She shook her head.She was going to give Lena a big hug for the gesture.She wasn’t brave enough to ask for Kelly’s number and if she was being completely honest, while she found Kelly attractive, she wasn’t ready to begin dating again yet.The wounds were still fresh from Maggie, although she realized that was neither of their faults and she never faulted Maggie at all.A part of her would always care about Maggie, but she knew she would have to eventually move on.She and Maggie still texted from time and time and Maggie was going on a date with a woman named Kate Kane.Alex was proud and happy for Maggie, she herself just wasn’t ready and there was nothing wrong with that.

_“I’ll take you up on that.How about coffee tomorrow afternoon, 3 okay?”_

She puts her phone away as Lena opens the door and crosses her arms.“You okay?” Alex asks.“I should be asking you that.You seemed very upset,” Lena uncrosses her arms and wraps Alex in a tight hug.Alex sighed and returned the embrace.She pulled back and looked down the hall.

“All of this time.All of this time and not once did Alura reach out to her daughter.Kara at least deserved that.She lost so much, she lost her entire culture, her entire planet and Argo City is still floating around???”Alex looks down at the floor.“I”m angry.I’m angry for Kara and the fact that her family abandoned her when she needed them the most,” Alex confesses as she looks up at Lena.The younger Luthor nods and looks back at the door. 

“Maybe it’s time for answers than isn’t it?”

When Kara wakes up, she’s alone.She groans in slight pain; her head is throbbing.Lex had warned her about reaching their atmosphere again, but she didn’t expect it to be as intense as it was.“Lex?” she calls out as she sits up and looks around the room.It’s beautiful room, filled with vases as well as portraits of the family.She hears commotion outside of the room and she quickly gets up and swings open the door only to fall and be caught by Lex. 

“Kara, you shouldn’t be up yet,” Lex chastises her as he puts her arm around his neck and holds on to her.“I heard talking, well yelling,” Kara coughs slightly, wincing in pain.“Why isn’t my mother affected by this?” she asks moments later.Alura tilts her head at her daughter. 

“I felt the effects once we reached the yellow sun, it was… Painful,” Alura speaks as she walks towards Kara.“I worry for you,” she says gently. 

Kara pushes off Lex and stands up tall, her hands on her hips.“Worried for me?You’re a little late,” Kara snaps.She limps past everyone and heads out to the Luthor garden.Lena and Alex follow her, while Brainy speaks to Lex and Alura, questioning them. 

“Kara!” Alex and Lena call out at once.Kara stops, her hands in fists.Alex stops Lena and motions for her to stay.Alex slowly walks over towards Kara and slowly begins to put her arms around her sister.Kara breaks out in sobs and falls into Alex’s arms.“Hey, I got you,” Alex says as she motions Lena over. 

They both embrace the Super and keep her close, whispering soft assurances.Kara sniffled and laughed.“Thank you.Both of you,” Kara says as she wipes her tears and takes a deep breath.“I can’t even imagine how you’re feeling, what you’re thinking,” Alex says as she brushes a strand piece of hair back.Kara sighs.She grabs Alex and Lena’s hands and holds them tightly, but not tight enough to hurt them. 

“Promise me, you’ll never leave me, either of you,” Kara begs.They both promised and Kara relaxes.She hangs her head.“There’s Kryptonians alive, my people are _alive_,” Kara states to the both of them as the tears begin to fall down her face.Lena wipes them away and smiles.“That’s good isn’t it?” Lena asks.Kara shrugs and lets go of their hands before crossing her arms.

“My father is evil.And my mother, is a coward,” Kara says as she paces.“Am I evil too?” she says out loud.She covers her face with her hands as she begins to cry.Alex and Lena look at each other.“Of course not Kara, we aren’t defined by our families’ actions,” Lena states as she puts a hand on the Super’s shoulder.Alex’s phone pings, a DEO situation.She nods to Lena and walks away answering the phone.

Lena and Kara sit on the floor, Lena taking Kara’s hands.“Talk to me,” Lena says gently, hoping Kara would open up.Kara sighs softly and looks up into Lena’s eyes.A smile creeps up on her face and she squeezes Lena’s hands.“I missed you,” Kara confesses after a moment.Lena grins.“I fucking missed you too,” Lena whispers.Kara leans in, closing the painful gap between them.She knows she should take it slow, but she can’t help it.Lena follows and their lips crash against each other.

Lena’s tongue has a mind of its own and begins to consume Kara’s tongue.Kara is delighted and pulls Lena on top of her.Their hands begin exploring each other.Lena moans and Kara tugs on her lip, pulling her closer, sliding her hands down Lena’s body.Lena can’t take it, she begins to grind against Kara’s muscular thigh.It is pure delight but Lena keeps dreaming of Kara’s tongue satisfying her instead.Kara moans into their kiss and flexes her thigh, Lena’s moans bringing a smug grin to Kara’s lips. 

“Hey, Kara can you, oh my god—“ Alex immediately turns around and groans.Lena jumps off of Kara and Kara sits up.Lena is blushing bright red, having been caught red handed by Alex.Kara reaches for Lena’s hand.“Are you two done?” Alex asks, avoiding turning around to look at them. 

Kara coughs.“Yep, yeah, we are not kissing anymore,” Kara states awkwardly.Lena stifles a giggle and Alex turns around, her own face blushing.“I guess that’s revenge for all the times you flew in on Maggie and I,” Alex says knowingly.Kara blushes brightly, Lena no longer able to hold her own laugh in.She squeezes Kara’s hand.“You’re right,” Kara laughs. 

“Do you think you can help?There’s a fire downtown,” Alex looks at her sister.“Yeah, I’m feeling a lot better, my own personal sun right here,” Kara squeezes Lena’s hand before stealing a kiss. 

“I’ll be back,” Kara says before she shoots off into the air.Lena is grinning and Alex rolls her eyes.“Oh my God, are you eye fucking my sister?” Alex pinches the bridge of her nose.“What, no, I was observing—“Alex cuts her off with a wave of her hand.“Nope, don’t wanna know,” she shakes her head but shoots her a smile before they head inside.

“Where’s Kara?” Lex asks when Lena and Alex walk in.“Duties call,” Alex replies.Lex looks at Alex, then Lena.“You let her go?” he asks in confusion.“Of course, why wouldn’t I?” Alex asks, obviously offended at the question.Lex breathed through his nose and closed his eyes.“What is it Lex?” Lena demanded.Lex turned and looked at Brainy.“I will make sure she is okay,” Brainy says and takes off in a hurry. 

“Lex,” Lena presses.“We have a problem,” Lex says before he walks away, Alura following him.Lena looked over to Alex.She merely shrugged.They both followed him.

_Argo City is… There’s really no words for Kara to describe her current state of mind.She was completely overwhelmed that this city stood at all.She really thought she was the last of her kind, and now there was just so much.Her culture, her people, all of it, right in one place.Lex had warned her to keep quiet, just in case Zor-El had any sort of control over the people.It frustrated Kara to no end that her father could potentially be an enemy.She wanted the truth and she was beginning to feel impatient._

_ Part of her was grateful to have Lex here to guide her, but she desperately missed her own sister and Lena.She really hoped that they were doing well and that they were safe.Alex would keep an eye on Lena since she loves to put herself in danger.Lena’s stubbornness brings a smile to the Kryptonian’s face and she almost walks into Lex because of it.They have stopped outside a hut.It was slightly different than what Kara remember on Krypton.Kara, Lex and Alura went inside while the guards surrounded the hut. _

_  
“Where do you come from?” Alura begins the conversation.She sits on a bench and crosses one leg over the other.Kara looks to Lex.“Planet Earth,” he answers.Alura nods her head slowly, staring at the older Luthor.“You seem familiar.I felt like I have seen a relative of yours,” Alura assesses.Lex gulps and shrugs.“You tell me Alura.Has my father been here?” he shoots back._

_ Alura raises an eyebrow and appears to look confused but Lex wasn’t buying it.“Tell me, did Zor-El do all of this?Your husband?Is he still alive too?”_

_ Alura stands up and crosses her arms.“My husband is alive but he… He is not here,” she replies.While she and Lex continue their standoff, Kara begins to look around the hut.It seemed simple enough, but she wondered if her father’s technology was hidden and she just needed to find it.Even with her powers, thanks to her new suit, it would be difficult, but she was also a reporter and she could gain information in other ways as well. _

_ It’s strange, all of this.Kara wonders why she wasn’t ever a part of all of this.Why did her parents send her off after Kal-El?Was that really the plan or was she also being lied to then?As much as she wanted to scream and shout at her mother, she had to let Lex handle this and wait until they had enough information.Besides, Lex was handling himself well, without blowing his own cover.Kara excused herself and walked outside, the guards carefully eyeing her as she walked on.She looked around in awe at all of the wonders and the skyscrapers that made Argo City seem strong. _

_ The only thing that was missing was Alex and Lena.She hoped to Rao that they were safe._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, 5x01 was amazing. However, I do not like the way Lena is going about things at all. It is uncharacteristic of her and I am worried about how the writers are going to portray her. Still, I'm waiting for my Supercorp endgame! And how about that suit?!?!?! I love it!! and DANSENNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!! Overall, I really did enjoy it. Enjoy this chapter!

Kara felt a searing pain shoot through her arm.She was confused; shouldn’t she be okay by now?She set down the bus on the other side of the road.The children and bus driver thanked her profusely, but she could barely hear anything.She felt tired, exhausted.

_“Kara Zor-El.We are coming for you.I am coming for you,”_ a voice said inside her head.She looked around, but found no one.She could barely hear Lex, Alex and Lena calling out to her over her comms.She shot up into the air and made her way to Lena’s penthouse. 

As she landed, she yelled out in pain.“_Death will follow you, the end of life itself.I will collect your world as my reward,”_ the voice snarled.She felt a prick in her neck.“It’s okay, just go to sleep,” Lex said softly. 

“What the hell Lex?” Lena demanded.Lex continued observing Kara, Brainy helping and analyzing her blood, as well as her mind.The older Luthor was worried about what was becoming of Kara.He knew he should’ve double checked, but he thought she was fine.He finally looked up at Alex and Lena.“Something happened during Argo City, something I feared,” Lex looked down at his device. 

“It is simple to repair, this Kryptonian virus is just a flu,” Brainy insisted.Lex turned and looked at him.“Tell me what you see here Brainy.Do you remember this?” Lex challenged, handing him the iPad..Brainy took a look at the screen, scanning through it, before he stops and pauses.“This is no ordinary virus,” Brainy looked at Kara with concern.“It is from… Brainiac.My distant relative,” Brainy states quietly.He sets down the iPad and pinches the bridge of his nose.“This will require assistance,” he says before taking off.

“What happened?” Lena asks Lex as they all watch Brainy exit in a hurry.Lex crosses his arms and sighs.“I should’ve listened to my instincts.Brainiac was there with us,” Lex says.Lena looks at Alex.“Who was Brainiac?I know he was bad, but I don’t understand—“

Lex cut Lena off.“He is a collector of worlds.Before Darkseid destroyed Krypton, he allowed Brainiac to collect part of Krypton, thereby finding a way to defeat any of the Supers, no matter their powers,” Lex explains.“This means, whatever Kara is infected with, it’s most likely from her father.He created and experimented on many Kryptonians.He created viruses to stop his ‘soldiers’ from every stopping him,” Lex looked up at Alex and Lena.“As long as Kara uses her powers, they will drain and eventually she will die from the depletion that this virus is causing,” Lex finishes. 

“Then I’ll find something,” Lena steps up to her brother.Lex nods and smiles.“It will take all of us.I’m worried for what that means for Earth in the meantime,” Lex cautions.Alex walks up to her sister and presses her hand to her head.“She’s burning up,” Alex whispers softly.She leans down and kisses her sister’s forehead.“We’ll find a way, sleep.I love you,” Alex smiles at her sister and faces Lex.

“Let’s get started.”

_Kara has super sped to a nearby laboratory.She managed to get by the guards and looked around.She recognized all of it; it was her father’s work.Fresh tears filled with anger fell down her face as she took a deep breath, controlling her emotions.Inside this laboratory, there were chambers filled with… people.Fellow Kryptonians; Kara walked closer, making sure to be quiet as she looked into the chambers.She noted there was a blackish/purple tint in their veins.She turned around and scanned the rest of the room.Lead.Everywhere. _

_ She huffs in annoyance.She would have to do this the old fashioned way then.Moments like these are when she was proud of being a reporter and finding the courage to find the truth, no matter how much it could hurt.She found a crystal, it looked similar to what Kal-El used at the Fortress of Solitude.She hid it inside her robe and continued to glance around the room.Finally, she saw a door to an office, or what she assumed was an office.She opened the door and saw the Kryptonese language on a board.She recognized the handwriting; it was her father’s.She gulped.Her father was still alive.As much as she wanted to believe he was good, she confirmed within her mind that he was evil._

_ Before Kara could begin to decipher the meanings of these writings, Lex was calling her from the comms.She quickly super sped out of the laboratory and back to the hut where her mother and Lex were at.Weird, she pondered.The guards were no longer out front.She used her x-ray vision and saw that the guards were surrounding Lex.She quickly super sped in and knocked all of the guards out.Alura stared at her in wonder. _

_ “I knew it was you.My daughter,” Alura said as she took a step closer.Kara took a step back, closer to Lex and shook her head angrily.“You don’t get to call me that,” Kara snapped.“You’ve been lying this whole time.You’ve been alive!Why didn’t you ever come find me?” Kara asked in anger.Before Alura could answer, more guards entered the room and had their weapons pointed at Lex and Kara._

_ As Alura spoke to the guards and lied to them about what had happened, Lex whispered lowly enough for Kara to comprehend.“Did you find anything that we could use?”_

_ Kara slowly nodded her head.Lex looked at her; they locked eyes.Lex could sense the sudden sadness and anger Kara felt.He truly felt sorry for her.He could only imagine the type of pain she was feeling, but now was not the time for her to be comforted.They were in a tough situation and they needed to get out of it.The guards turned and immediately walked out of the hut, leaving Lex and Kara stumped._

_ “I told them it was an accident, that a guard had misfired and it frightened you both,” Alura shrugged.“Whatever it is you are searching for, I suggest you find it now,” she states with caution._

_ Kara had taken Lex and Alura to where she just was.Alura looked around and sighed.“He said he would stop this madness once he saved Krypton.He truly believed he was doing good,” she shakes her head.Kara scoffs quietly.Lex walks over to a set of vials and observes them.“What are these?” he asks Alura.“A virus.It would infect a Kryptonian, thereby stopping them from eventually using their powers,”Alura replied.Kara sighs.“So, you’ve known that he wants to hurt me?To hurt Earth?” she questions._

_ “We have no choice Kara.The people here are indebted to Zor-El.He did save us and they will not stand against Darkseid and his parademons,” Alura answered.Kara stared at her mother in disbelief.She was raised by traitors and cowards.It angered her and made her want to scream and shout at her mother for abandoning her people and for abandoning her own daughter.Before they could get the chance to do so, an alarm began ringing.“We must leave.I will answer your questions once we are safe,” Alura says.“What?No, you’re not coming with us,” Kara protests.Alura turns to face her.“They will kill me for helping you.It is no longer safe for me here,” Alura says.Kara watches her and Lex make their way to a hanger.She hesitates; her life has drastically turned upside down.She realizes that she has no choice, no matter how much she could be angry with her mother, she couldn’t condemn her mother to death. _

_ When they make it to the hanger, they are created by parademons.“Shit,” Lex seethes.Kara unleashes the lasers from her eyes and takes out four of them.Lex and Alura make their way to a Kryptonian ship.While Alura is getting the ship ready for take off, Lex finds a weapon to use against the parademons.He runs back out and helps Kara fight the remaining parademons left.Before they can finish them off, Zor-El appears and commands them to stop.Kara and Lex turn to face him.Kara gasps in shock.Her father wears black and purple armor, the house of El clearly shown on his chest.“How could you do this?!” Kara shouts in Kryptonese to him._

_ He looks at her with fatherly affection and opens his arms to her.“I did this for you.Our world wasn’t meant to last.We were offered a second chance from a God that was willing to provide for us.Rao abandoned us, but Darkseid saved us my daughter,” Zor-El replies in Kryptonese.Kara looks to Lex.“What does my father have to do with this?” Lex shoots his question out.“Your father is like me; we both saw an opportunity to better our worlds,” Zor-El replies easily to the older Luthor.“Madness.All of you, consumed by madness,” Lex shouts at him. _

_ Zor-El looks hurt.Kara felt sick to her stomach.He really believed what he was doing was right.It wasn’t; destroying an entire planet, playing God, it was all wrong.“So be it,” Zor-El states before he throws a vial filled with fluid.Lex makes a move to get in front of Kara, but Kara was too quick.She covers herself and Lex with her cape.The vial breaks and Kara inhale the contents, coughing slightly, before looking at her father in confusion.“You missed,” she says.Before Zor-El could reply, Alura is calling out to them as the Kryptonian ship begins to lift off.Kara grabs Lex and shoots off into the air.As Lex is trying to assess the damage done to Kara, Kara begins shooting off the defending ships with her lasers.She tosses Lex to the top of the ship before she takes off and completely obliterates the remaining ships. _

_ She feels strong, solid, unstoppable.She coughs again slightly, but shakes her head.She was probably close to burning out her powers, she needed to be careful.She and Lex make it inside the ship.Lex takes over command of the ship, while Alura and Kara find weapons and open the back of the ship to shoot at the parademons that began to follow them.Kara wondered if they could survive space, but she didn’t want to leave any alive to find out. _

_ Alura gets a head shot against one parademon, then another.Kara commends her mother for the effort, and Alura shoots a smile to her daughter.It is short lived as a parademon shoots out its fire breath and hits Kara in the shoulder.It burns Kara and she is surprised.She yells out in pain and shoots the parademon dead. _

_ As Kara and Alura defend the ship and its contents, Lex is focused on getting them out of here alive.When he hears Kara yell out in pain, he is angry with himself for not saving her.He worst fear was confirmed; Kara had inhaled the fumes of the vial.Lex knew it was something that Zor-El had prepared for his daughter and that knowledge made Lex angry.The betrayal ofa father was something Lex knew so well, but for Kara, it would change her world yet again. _

_ He notices a tractor beam beginning to find them, and he does his best to dodge it before it hits them.Right before the tractor beam can grasp at them, Lex yells out for the two women to hold on.He presses a button to close the rear of the ship.Kara and Alura quickly make their ways to seats and lock themselves in tight.Lex performs a barrel role out of the way of the tractor beam and the remaining parademons are destroyed by the tractor beam’s deadly laser. _

_ Lex takes a deep breath and puts the ship en route to Earth.He gets out of his seat and makes his way over to Kara, grabbing a first aid kit, or the equivalent by Kryptonian standards and begins to patch up Kara’s arm.Alura watches them, oddly fascinated by the pair.They seemed so different, yet they fit so well.Alura began to wonder if they were mates, but she quickly dismissed the idea because she knew her daughter was affectionate and besides, this man was Lionel’s son and she knew how cold Lionel Luthor was._

_ Lex finishes patching up Kara’s shoulders.She thanks him and lays her head back.They were finally coming home.She couldn’t wait. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I'm so sorry this took so long. There is no excuse, so instead of feeding them to you, enjoy this chapter! I've been watching Smallville so I decided to include my fascination of Egyptian culture. Please understand, I am no genius, I make no claims to conspiracies about aliens and helping them build the pyramids, this is simply me throwing stuff in for fun. Please enjoy!

“This Kryptonian virus was created by Zor-El.He made it to stop the Supers from interfering with Darkseid and his plans.The virus infects its host and begins to shut down all of its systems, beginning with the Super’s powers.It depletes the energy from the sun, thereby making the Super a human before killing them off; like cancer,” Lex explains as he pulls up charts and Kara’s blood for Brainy, Alex and Lena to see.“If anyone has any ideas on how to combat this, please, speak up,” Lex opens the floor. 

“We should call my mother.She specializes in this sort of thing,” Alex states.Lex nods to her.Alex walks out to call her mother.She explains everything that has happened and Eliza tells Alex she will be there as soon as she can.Eliza hangs up with an ‘I love you’ and Alex repeats it back to her.Her phone pings.

_I’m so sorry, something came up for work.I don’t think I can make it to our coffee date.Rain check?_

Alex laughs softly and then frowns.She was supposed to have coffee with Kelly.Even though she terribly wanted to have coffee with the beautiful woman, she was grateful to be able to help Kara too. 

_I completely understand.I’m kinda swamped too.A rain check would be lovely._

Alex sends off the text and begins to walk back into the room where they begin their work.Her phone pings again and her heart warms at the response.

_I hope work doesn’t take up too much time.Your sister just got back, don’t forget about her :) I’ll be waiting on that rain check Alex Danvers._

Alex sighs happily.This woman was amazing.They didn’t really know each other, but already Alex was happy that Kelly wanted her to make sure she was spending her time with Kara.If Kelly only knew, perhaps one day, but until then, she had to focus.

They were working in one of L-Corp’s off sites.Lena had it built when she learned that Kara was Supergirl.She wanted Kara to have a safe haven away from everyone, including the DEO.Of course, Lena knew that Kara had the Fortress of Solitude, but Lena had built sunlamps into the entire site so that Kara would feel the warmth no matter where she was within the building.Alex smiles, remembering when Lena had first announced it to her.Alex was grateful for Lena and all that she did to keep all of them safe.Sometimes, Alex beats herself up for even thinking Lena could be an evil Luthor.Her mind plays back a memory of them. 

_“Alex, I’m surprised you wanted to talk.We just saw each other for breakfast,” Lena teases Alex as they embrace for a hug.Alex rolls her eyes and looks at Lena.“I needed to talk to you about something,” Alex starts.Lena looks at her with a troubled look.“What is it?Is it about Maggie again?What do you need?” Lena begins to ask questions.Alex holds up a hand to silence her.Lena shuts her mouth closed and waits patiently.Alex walks to her fridge and pulls out a beer for herself, then pours a scotch for Lena.Alex sets their drinks down and sits beside Lena.They are seated at Alex’s island counter, on top of bar stools. _

_ Alex takes a deep breath.“I have to tell you something,” she begins.Lena looks at her, all of her attention drawn to the older Danvers sister.“Look Alex, I love you like a sister, but if you’re about to confess your love,” Lena begins teasingly.Alex punches her in the arm.Lena winces.“Ouch,” she grimaces. _

_ “Oh you deserved that.Anyways,” Alex flips her hair and rolls her eyes.“When Kara first told me about you, I was… Worried,” Alex laughs nervously.“I thought you had mind controlled my sister or something.She was captivated by you.She kept telling me, ‘Lena is good Alex, Lena is not her family, Lena isn’t Lex,’ I mean the list goes on and on.It was her mantra,” Alex says.“She was passionate about the truth about you.She was determined to convince all of us that you weren’t just another evil Luthor.But, in the back of my mind, I always wondered if you would stab my sister in the back,” Alex confesses.She looks at Lena.Lena has tears in her eyes. _

_ “I’m so happy I was wrong.That I am wrong.You are nothing like them.You’re absolutely the opposite.I thought Kara was blinded by love too, but that’s a whole other story,” Alex laughs as she takes a swig of her beer.Lena laughs with her and takes a sip of her scotch. _

_ “Anyways, I couldn’t.. I couldn’t sit here and call you a sister without you knowing how I felt at first.You know, Kara has always been honest, even when she didn’t want to be and that’s inspiring.I’m sorry for judging you so harshly and I promise to protect you at all costs because not having Lena Luthor in the world would be tragedy for so many people.You bless so many people with jobs, with hope, you are a hero too.You inspire my sister and you inspire me and I’m proud to call you family,” Alex finishes with tears in her own eyes.Lena is sniffling and wipes her tears.She crushes Alex in a tight hug and digs her face into Alex’s shoulder. _

_ Alex holds her tight and soothes her.After several moments of silence, Lena pulls back and grins at Alex.“What?” Alex asks with a confused expression._

_ “You totally cried,” Lena grins and shrugs.Alex rolls her eyes.“I swear Luthor, I’m never having a moment with you again,” Alex groans and takes another swig of her beer.Lena smiles and bumps Alex’s shoulder.“Thanks for being my sister,” Lena says with sincerity.Alex looks at her, rolls her eyes but pulls her close.“I can never have enough sisters,” Alex kisses the top of her forehead and they clink their glasses before getting completely drunk. _

Alex shakes her head to reality as Lena touches her forearm.“Everything okay?” Lena asks softly.Alex nods and smiles, placing her hand on Lena’s.“I was just thinking of when we got plastered at my place that one night,” Alex winks.Lena laughs loudly and punches Alex’s arm.“Oh yeah, the night you confessed your undying love for me,” Lena teases Alex.Alex sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose.“I swear Lena, I’m going to throw you into space myself,” she warns.Lena grins and Alex is happy that she’s smiling.It was a happy moment for them.It was ruined by Alura. 

She had a look of worry on her face.“What is it?” Alex asks, mildly annoyed, but also concerned.“I fear that Kara may be in greater danger than expected,” Alura states cryptically. 

“What do you mean?” Lena crosses her arms as she asks.Alura sighs and looks away.“I fear that Brainiac may be able to track Kara, and take her back to Darkseid,” Alura looks back at the two women.“I will not allow my daughter to be taken—“

Alex holds up a hand and shakes her head.“You haven’t been here,” Alex says calmly.“I don’t think you get to make any decisions about Kara.If anyone does, it’s either Lena or I,” Alex states with authority.Alura looks at them both, with surprise and confusion in her eyes.She knew that Alex was Kara’s Earth sister, but, Lena Luthor; who was she to Kara?A mate perhaps?Alura’s thoughts are broken by the arrival of J’onn and an older woman with blond hair. 

“Mom,” Alex smiles as she embraces her mother.Alura watches the interaction between the both of them.She yearned and craved that love from her daughter, but as much as it pained her to admit, Alex was correct.She hadn’t been around to deserve that sort of affection. 

Meeting Eliza Danvers was… what was the word?Fascinating.Lex was surprised enough to find Kara’s sister to be Alex Danvers, but Eliza Danvers, she was a force to be reckoned with.After being strongly chastised by Eliza for endangering Kara, with a few choice words and threats, Lex worked alongside Brainy, Eliza, Alex and Lena as they began their pursuit to find a cure for Kara.Lex looks all around him.He takes in the scene.Kara, unconscious, but being cared for by everyone that loved her.It was… Special he decided.To have family there, supportive, loving, all of the things he craved.

He would never tell Lena, but he was jealous of the family she had been “adopted” into.In the furtherest part of his mind, he yearned to be a part of a family that actually loved him.He shook his head out of his thoughts and made his way over towards Brainy.“Anything you have for me?” Lex asks curiously.Brainy looks up at Lex, then over to Kara.“Nothing that could help us right now,” Brainy admits in defeat.“But, I have located one of Lionel’s warehouses,” he announces.Everyone faces Brainy.“What do you mean?” Lex laughs as he shakes his head. 

“That’s impossible, I destroyed all of them when I took over,” Lex deadpans.Brainy seems to ponder for a moment.He then displays data on the tv’s in front of them.“There are three locations,” Brainy states.“Egypt, Smallville and of course, Midvale,” Brainy continues to speak.“It seems that Lionel chose these particular locations to—“

“Keep an eye on the Supers,” Lex finishes.“But why Egypt?” Lena asks.Lex pulls up Ra, the Sun God.“Our father was obsessed.Still is it seems,” Lex says quietly.“What’s so important about Ra?” Alex ponders out loud. 

“Kryptonians have been visiting Earth for a very long time.There was a time when we shared out technology with the humans,” Alura explains.“They began to worship Rao, but instead change his name to Ra,” Alura looks at the pictures on display.“There has always been corruption within the hearts of man, but we still believed people could use our technology for good.We were wrong,” Alura shakes her head and turns back to look at the group. 

“What did you do?” Lex asks.“We discovered the Anti-Life equation,” Alura states simply.Brainy stares at the older Kryptonian woman.“But that’s… On Earth?” he questions. 

“On Earth,” Alura confirms.


End file.
